Is this Love?
by Starr7
Summary: Tristan and Rory meets again in Yale where both has grown up. Will they be able to develop the chemistry between them this time?
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer : I don't own them  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fict. But I'm a true Trory fan. Pls R/R, thanks!  
  
****  
  
The crowd jostled and pushed as Rory tried to put her books into her new locker. Looking around she saw people laughing and greeting each other boisterously,  
  
*Sigh* she thought. The beginning of a new school life, new friends to make and new things to study. Looking down at the timetable given to her at the registrar, she grimaced and made her way to the classroom.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Mary.", Rory cringed, as only one person would call her that. She swung around, and saw that pale blond hair and blue eyes. Tristan. *Can life be so unfair?!* Raising her eyes to heaven, she grimaced, and looked at Tristan.  
  
"Hi Tristan" she said. As usual, nothing much has changed. With his arms swung around a blonde that looks like an airhead, and followed by his groupies.  
  
" Well Mary, shouldn't you be in Harvard? Why are you stuck in Yale with us? Couldn't get in huh?" Tristan smirked as his eyes roved over Rory's body.  
  
*Why do I feel this tingly feeling seeing him here argh.. I HATE him remember? He didn't even call or write after he went to military school.* Rory thought about the kiss they shared at Madeline's party, she blushed at the memory of it and stood there silently.  
  
Tristan looked at her flushed face, and was thinking exactly the same thing. That fateful night when he kissed Rory, it was sweet, beautiful and unforgettable. When he saw Dean kissing Rory that day after school, it was like his heart broke in its place, he had placed the books down and walked away. He didn't want to see Rory with Dean, yet she had seemed so happy. He didn't want to see her again, didn't want to see her so happy with someone who wasn't him. Didn't she know that he would do anything to make her happy?  
  
"Trissty.. It's time for class, let's go!" Tristan's girlfriend whined, sensing the awkward silence between them. Both of them broke out of their thoughts, and Rory whirled around. She grabbed her bag from the floor, and yelled " Gotta go Tristan! Seeya around.." She walked off briskly without even turning around.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Welcome class to English Literature 101. This term, we'll be covering the text Macbeth. I expect you to work hard as this is your first year here. This is a prestigious school.." The teacher droned on and on.  
  
*Must concentrate. Must concentrate.. Why can't I concentrate after seeing Tristan here. Isn't he supposed to in stuck in some military school? Why must he be here?* Rory thought, as the teacher went on and on about his class. Rory looked around, glancing at the students that were her classmates. She saw some familiar faces from Chilton, she smiled at them as she continued looking around the class for familiar faces, till she saw that same blue eyes with that familiar smirk that made her heart go flip flop.  
  
*Tristan!* Rory groaned. Unfortunately at that time, the teacher has stopped talking and the groan seemed extremely loud.  
  
"Ms Gilmore! Are you sick?" The teacher asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, Mr Robel.. erm.. I was just thinking about the year's work." Rory stammered out.  
  
"Well, since you were thinking about the work we are going to go through. Maybe you would like to answer the question I just asked." Mr Robel looked at her expectantly.  
  
Rory looked around wildly, she had just read the text yesterday. She was prepared! But she didn't hear the question  
  
"Hmm.. I thought so. Well if you can't answer it, maybe one of your classmates would. If not, I'm afraid you would have your first black mark in this class." Mr Robel said, as he looked around the class.  
  
*This is not going to be good* Rory sighed, as the class fell into silence, afraid to incur the wrath of the teacher on the first day of school. Then a hand raised up slowly.  
  
Mr Robel raised an eyebrow " Yes Mr DuGrey? Would you like to help your fellow classmate?" he said sarcastically  
  
"Macbeth depicts deception and the theme of reality versus appearance. The 3 witches deceived him into thinking he was infallible. But in reality, they were just luring him into a trap." Tristan answered, occasionally glancing at Rory.  
  
"Hmm.. well, Ms Gilmore, it seems that Mr DuGrey has saved the day. Maybe you should start to pay attention for the rest of the lesson now.." Mr Robel said, as he turned around to start writing on the blackboard.  
  
Rory snuck a glance at Tristan and gave him a grateful smile. He winked at her, and puckered his lips like he wanted a kiss.  
  
*This is so like Tristan* Rory turned back to her books. But why did she feel this warm feeling when she thought of how he helped her. He was staring at her, she could practically feel his eyes boring into her back. Yet she still had the warm fuzzy feeling inside  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Ok class, see you next week, and don't forget to read up Chapters 1 & 2!!" shouted Mr Robel as the class stood up and started clearing their books.  
  
Rory picked up her textbooks and started to leave. She felt a hand on her arm holding her back. She turned around.  
  
"Hey Mary, shouldn't you kiss me or something since I "saved" you just now?" Tristan leered.  
  
"For the LAST time Trissty.. My name is RORY and I'm not THAT grateful" Rory shouted, irritated by his nonchalant attitude. She swung around and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
"Wait!" Tristan chased after her.. " Please. Rory?"  
  
Rory stopped and turned to him. His eyes searched her face desperately and almost longingly. " Please don't go like that, please?" He placed his hand on her arm, her heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Look, Rory. Let's just start again, it's a new year and a new school. So let us be friends ok?" Tristan whispered. Rory looked into his eyes and saw sincerity and something else. something like. love?  
  
She nodded reluctantly. Tristan grinned, and the smile just lit up his face. " So what's your next class?" he asked as he took the slip of paper from Rory's hand. "Trigo? Mine too! Let's walk there together. Come on, let me take that for you." Tristan said as he took her books from her hands.  
  
Rory started to shake her head. "Come on, don't be shy. Tristan will help you, Princess." He said as he winked at her.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. Some people never change. 


	2. There were acquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own them A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Eeks, I realized I made a crucial, TERRIBLE mistake with the lockers and bells stuff. Hee.. It didn't help that I don't study in Yale, or USA for that matter. Anyway updated the previous chapter, and made the changes, thanks again to all the review!  
  
* * *  
  
Why must she be here?? Didn't she want to go to Harvard. Even though Dad wanted me to go to Harvard, I refused. I didn't want to watch her be in Paper Boy's arms every day. Now she's here, and she's in my literature class.  
  
She doesn't know that I'm in this class yet. She looks so pretty. She hasn't changed much in the last 2 years. She's still the intellectual smart girl that I used to know. She has grown prettier, more mature. I guess life with Paper Boy had been good.  
  
Now she's looking around. Wonder when she'll notice I'm here. Her hair glistening in the sun and her beautiful eyes looked around. Get a grip Tristan DuGrey! Don't make a fool of yourself. She doesn't love you, she loves the paper boy. Don't let her see how much you love her.  
  
I hope she allows me to be her friend again. I don't think I can live 4 years being in the same school as her with her treating me as a stranger. Please..  
* * *  
  
Rory sneaked a glance at Tristan sitting next to her. He had insisted on sitting next to his "Princess" during Trigonometry class. She could smell his tangy cologne as he concentrated on his work. It had been almost 2 years since he left Chilton for military school.  
  
Military school had been good for him. His previously scrawny looking body had been toned up. He was still fair, yet the arms seemed more toned, and there was something more. He seemed more mature, and more responsible, maybe Military school taught him to be more of a man, Rory thought amusingly to herself.  
  
"Seen enough, Princess?" Tristan whispered without looking up. Embarrassed at being caught staring at him. Rory flushed and returned to her work.  
* * *  
  
At the canteen,  
  
"Come on Princess, let's blow this joint. Look at this place! The food probably sucks. Come on, let me bring you to someplace else." Tristan looked at Rory, tugging her hand as they stood at the cafeteria. Rory looked at his beseeching eyes and shyly nodded her head.  
  
"Trissty. where were you? Didn't we agree to go to the mall for lunch?? Why didn't you meet me outside my class?!" Rory cringed as the girl practically lunged for Tristan.  
  
Tristan looked from Rory to the girl hanging on his arm. "Erm. Rory, Barb. Bard, Rory. Rory was my friend in Chilton and Barb is my."  
  
"Girlfriend!" Barb chimed in, looking at Rory with narrowed eyes. She had seen the look in Tristan's eyes when he looked at Rory. It was the look of longing, and.. love?  
  
"Girlfriend huh.? Hi.Erm.. I just remembered! I had to go to the library to do some research. Ok Tristan See you around!" Rory said flusteredly. She turned and practically ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Rory!!" Tristan shouted after her, but by that time Rory couldn't or didn't want to hear. 


	3. There were friends

The next day, at lunchtime.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." Tristan whispered as his hand slid around Rory's waist.  
  
Rory started and turned around abruptly. "Tristan! Don't scare me like that next time!" Rory exclaimed as her heart starting beating fast. She tried to convince herself that it was the shock that's causing her to be so nervous. But even she couldn't resist the closeness of Tristan's body to hers, the feeling of his body against hers.  
  
Looking into her dark blue eyes, Tristan had to resist the urge to pull her closer, to pull her into his arms and never let go. He'll do anything to show her that he's the one, he is the one that loves her the most. However he saw the nervousness in her eyes, and he reluctantly released her.  
  
Sanity returned to Rory when Tristan loosened his grip, she combed her fingers through her hair nervously. "So where's Barb?"  
  
"Dunno, dun care." Tristan brushed it off. He was looking into her eyes. He had such beautiful eyes, Rory thought.  
  
"Let's go out for lunch Princess. I've prepared something for you, only for you. Please, please come?" Tristan asked, pulling her hand.  
  
"Well." Rory hesitated. She could feel the attraction that she had for him. But she thought of Barb and Tristan together.  
  
"Pleeeasee?" Tristan asked again.  
  
Rory couldn't resist the pleading look he gave, and nodded her head.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! Let's go!" Tristan enthusiastically pulled Rory towards his car. His hands intertwined with hers. Rory looked at their hands intertwined, and felt a twinge of unexplainable joy in her heart.  
  
He pulled open the door of his Black BMW convertible and helped Rory into her seat. He practically ran to the driver's side and slid into the seat. He glanced over at Rory, and saw her profile in the afternoon sun. I love you so, please love me back. He grimaced at Rory's response if he really tells her about his feelings. She'd probably laugh into his face. No. Not his angel, she'll probably tell him that she loves that bag boy and let him down gently. With that thought, he frowned and floored the accelerator, leaving the school campus.  
  
It had been 10 minutes. Why wouldn't he say anything?? Rory thought. After all it was his idea to go out for lunch and now he's practically scowling. Rory stole another glance at him. She wondered if he knew how good he looked with the wind blowing through his brown hair. Her hand stretched unconsciously to brush away the wisp of hair that kept blowing into his face. When her hand touched his cheek, he turned around with shock.  
  
Rory, shocked at his expression hurriedly pulled back her hand, and placed it on her lap. What am I doing!!?? She thought in shock. That was stupid, idiotic! Now he'd have something else to share with his bimbotic girlfriend and groupies. Another girl has fallen for the legendary DuGrey charm. Stupid stupid!!  
  
Tristan turned back to the wheel, his brows furrowed. He seemed to be deep in thought and practically ignored Rory's existence.  
  
Rory, feeling left out, looked around to where he was driving. He was driving to the seaside. She could smell the salt in the air. Soon he swung into one of the car park lots and went out to the boot of the car. Rory waited for him at the side of the car.  
  
He came round with a huge picnic basket, and a large mat in his hand. He walked by Rory and took her hand. They walked together to a shady area under a tree in silence. He placed the mat and opened the basket. He looked up to Rory, still standing at the side, grinning " Come on Princess, I'm hungry. Let's eat"  
  
Rory smiled as she sat down slowly, careful to tuck her knee length skirt beneath her. She caught Tristan leering at her legs, and gave him a disapproving look. But inside, she felt a burst of warmth.  
  
"Well, Princess, I have to admit that your legs are the best legs I've seen for a long, long time." Rory flushed at his compliment. "But it didn't help that I was in military school for the last 2 years." He finished, grinning at her, to show that he was just joking.  
  
He settled comfortably down and started to bring out containers of food. He rambled off the list of food from roasted ham to salads to even pizza. Rory was amazed at how much time he must have taken to prepare this picnic. ."But last but not least.." Tristan pulled out a metal flask from the basket.  
  
Rory smelt a whiff of ... "Coffee!!!" she squealed. "Oh this is fantastic, Tristan ! Coffee, great! I was wondering how I would survive the day without another cup!" "Well Princess, at least your obsession with coffee hasn't changed much in the last 2 years" Tristan grinned as he watched her pour out a cup of coffee.  
  
They settled down and started eating lunch. The view was fantastic and together they talked about how their lives had been for the past 2 years. However Rory didn't want to ask Tristan about Barb and his other girlfriends and Tristan didn't ask her about Dean too.  
  
When it was time to go, Tristan reluctantly started to clear up. Rory helped him put the stuff into the basket. When they both reached for the coffee flask at the same time, their fingers touched. 


End file.
